1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheathing device, and more particularly to a sheathing device for umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical long and flexible sleeve which is made of plastic film is provided for receiving umbrella, after use, in raining days. However, the sleeves may be used for one time only and should be discarded after use. In addition, the umbrella may not be easily inserted into the sleeves. Furthermore, the collected water may easily flow out of the sleeve when the umbrella is disposed horizontally on the ground.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional devices for accommodating umbrella.